STALKER The Light of Remnants
by Azuraxfox
Summary: They say that the Zone is alive... Maybe it is maybe it isn't, who knows if that is true or not as for my team and I all we know is revenge... Against X-labs and who ever kidnapped us from our families our story begins in the Zone and- Hey Matthew whacha writing? Just a journal entry Ruby... Just a journal entry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and welcome to my third story. I've been playing S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Clear Skies and this story just shot into my head plus I read** **Stalker: Wolves of the Zone** **by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, and I have to say the idea of it was amazing and I defiantly recommend anybody to read it, so without any further ado... Let's start this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series or RWBY**

 **Also before I start the story I'm not fluent in Russian or Ukrainian but I've actually have been learning some Russian and Ukrainian... so most of the Russian and Ukrainian will be from a translator so no hate plz**

 **Story Start**

"Hmm hmmmm hm- oh sorry I didn't see you there, I was just going to read a story, would you like to hear it... you do that's great now you may be wondering were you are at currently and who I am.. Well I'm the god of this universe and these stories are other universes that I have created, each categorized by the universe's main name, today I was thinking of reading a story from the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. universe so let's see... Ah here it is S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Light of Remnants, ahem shall I begin... Great now here we go"

Four figures shrouded by darkness were sitting at a campfire with other people around them, they were known as Stalkers, the Ukrainian government's official term for any person illegally residing in the Zone the name was a abbreviation for "Scavengers, Trespassers, Adventurers, Loners, Killers, Explorers, Robbers". Although that was what the government gave them, to the people of the Zone it was more of a career then a title for it was what they could only do to survive, currently one of the four figures was sitting next to a woman and her child singing a lullaby to them so they would sleep the figures shape and size showed that it was a guy, his voice sounded completely feminine.

When the figure was done singing the child and mother were asleep in the comforting embrace of the campfire. The figure smiled before turning his head towards the flames and closed his eyes... "A few winks of sleep never hurt anybody... Right?" thought the figure as he started to doze off before a soldier walked up to him.

"Azura wake up you have a request from Dr. Aleks" said the soldier

"Right when I was about to go to sleep *Sigh* Fuck all kinds of ducks" groaned Azura before he got up calling out to his other companions.

"Rook, Knight, Reaper come on we got a mission from Dr. Aleks" shouted Azura as he walked off.

 _"They say the Zone is alive; that it's a living breathing place within Ukraine. On April 26, 1986 the reactor number four of the Chernobyl nuclear power plant exploded, releasing dangerous radioactive materials over a widespread area; forcing the evacuation of the nearby city of Pripyat and other settlements."_

 _"This event was known as the Chernobyl disaster."_

 _"After the accident groups of workers called 'Liquidators' were hired by the Soviet Union to build a containment building around the remnants of the reactor four. It was later nicknamed the Sarcophagus."_

 _"It's currently October 24 2012, it's been 4 months since my 14th birthday and a few months since a stalker named Strelok fought against the Monolith faction. My name is Matthew Erickson better known as Azura in the Zone; I'm the leader of a group of Stalkers called the Wolf pack, we are but a few people who know the dangers around the Zone, we're also known as the four horseman of the apocalypse although only I know the true four horseman of the apocalypse, we each came to the Zone not because of the riches we've acquired but because we were forced to long ago... Now we're stuck here, to live out our days surviving this hellish place, unable to return to our families.. Or so we thought this, this is our story of how a new world had been opened up by the Zone and... How like I said the Zone is very, very much alive."_

 **(Location – Unknown)**

5 figures garbed in black leather jackets with black leather hoods could be seen standing around a table, they were bandits they seem to be going over a plan of some sort. They were speaking in Russian.

"Порядке здесь плана. Мы собираемся на угол 4 Креон Мальтиец? в этом здании здесь" said the bandit who appeared to be the leader of the group (Okay here is the plan. We are going to corner the 4 stalkers in this building here) (A/N I don't know why there's a ? in the Russian translation so don't ask)

"Но это не что отмененные X-lab здание? Почему все места?" said another bandit (But isn't that a abandoned X-lab building? Why there of all places?)

 **(Location Jump - Dark Valley)**

"So Matthew how far are we till we get to this X-lab 18 you were talking about?" a figure said with venom in his voice at the mention of X-lab

Matthew was 14 years old standing at a average height of 5'7 with long brown hair that was usually messy pulled back into a ponytail and a gas mask covering his face. Underneath the gas mask were brown eyes with a small scar going over his left eye He was the teams sniper, he had his MK11 with a Acog sight and shouldered with a M4A1 Carbine with a Eotech reflex sight and a angled grip as his backup primary and a Sig P226 as his sidearm. There were two of what appeared to be tonfa blades strapped to his lower back, these were made from a rare metal that was only found in the Zone called "Night-silver". Its properties cause corrosion to humans and mutants alike, Matthew was Caucasian and had on a OMON **1** tactical jacket over a black tank top covering his torso while a pair of dark blue denim jeans covered his legs a pair of leather knee pads were sewn into the jeans protected his knees; he was wearing a pair of black combat boots.

"The X-lab is in this area it just so happens that I know were it is, so it's not that far Lukas, only 10 klicks ahead till we get there... Ken how's Corey doing back there?" said Matthew with a muffled voice from the gas mask as he kept a eye out for bandits or any mutants of the Zone

Lukas was Matthew's older brother, Lukas was 17 years old and stood at 5'10, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Lukas was the teams main assault, he had a AK-47 with a red dot sight and a stubby grip as his primary and a Colt m1911 that was modified to have a higher rate of fire as his sidearm. A O-katana made from Night-Silver was strapped to the left side of his left hip. Lukas was Caucasian (No duh), he had a black wool beanie covering his head and a beige leather jacket over a white shirt. He had a pair of navy blue jeans; he was wearing a pair of tan combat boots

"He's doing fine, he's a little numb and the skin around his neck is a little pale in color since he was bit from that Bloodsucker, but he's fine. Lukas how's the arm? is it hurting or anything" said Ken as he looked behind them to see if they were being stalked by anything

Kenneth or Ken as he was called by some was a friend of Matthew's before they were abducted. He was 16 years old, standing at 6'2 he was the medic of the team. He used a H&K MP5K as his primary and a modified Glock 17 as his sidearm the only modification was that the Glock had a safety switch on the gun. Kenneth didn't have a Sword instead he had a pair of knuckle dusters made from Night-Silver and a med-kit with a auto-injector and other things inside. Ken was African American, he had short black hair and had dark green eyes. Ken was wearing a gray colored short sleeved hoodie with tan cargo pants and black hiking boots.

Corey was also a friend of Matthew's before they were abducted by X-Lab; just like Ken he was also African American. Corey was 16 as well and stood at 6'6 and was the tank of the team, he was super strong due to the experimentation he went through allowing him to lift and carry weight over 10x his normal strength, although his appearance was that of a lean muscled person instead of a hulking mass of muscle. He used a M16A4 with a reflex sight and a ergonomic grip. For his sidearm or should I say sidearms he had 2 desert eagles each having an engravings of vines and a skull. His choice of Melee was a sledge hammer reinforced with titanium and Night-Silver. He was wearing the CS-3a Body Armor. The CS-3a consists of a tactical vest (with medium grade military kevlar) with carrying pouches, carried over a sky blue/white camouflage shirt and dark pants with metal knee pads and hiking boots. Heavier, kevlar-padded panels are added to the arms and legs to increase the protective performance.

Now you may be wondering if night-silver is rare and corrosive to humans and mutants alike then how come they have weapons made from it and why can Ken hold his since his are knuckle dusters, well they had found a abandoned mine shaft that had a boat load of night-silver veins growing in the walls and the only reason that Ken could hold the knuckle dusters even though they were corrosive to humans was because Matthew, Lukas, Ken and Corey, had been around the night-silver in there weapons so much that it doesn't effect them anymore.

"It's fine I don't feel any pain or discomfort but I think maybe next time we shouldn't camp in any dark buildings like that place ever again, unlike a certain somebody... Matthew" said Lukas as he rubbed his arm

"Hey how was I supposed to know there would be a family of Bloodsuckers in that building, last time I was there which was 2 days ago there weren't any so fuck off will yah. Besides we survived, that's all that matters; also we scavenged a shit ton of ammo and weapon parts off that place. Plus we can sell those piece of shit guns that we found." said Matthew a little ticked off

"Hey can you guys not fight till we get our asses back to either the Cordon or... Guys we're being followed by bandits... Matthew what should we do, same as usual?" said Ken as he peeked behind him as if he was just looking around, making sure to keep his eyes on the bandits behind them.

Matthew thought about it for a second before he looked over to there right and saw a field of tall grass and a idea came to him.

"Guys lets go through the tall grass I'll thin them out while you guys leave." Matthew kept walking as he pulled out his PDA and typed a few buttons three consecutive beeps were heard "I've updated your PDA's with the location so you guys can go on ahead to the location"

"Are you sure I mean-" said Lukas before 3 bullets whizzed by them alerting them that the bandits were attacking

"GO Now!" shouted Matthew as they ran into the tall grass, Matthew could hear Lukas shout something before he disappeared "You better not get hurt or god so help me"

"Yeah don't worry I won't get hurt, only them" said Matthew as he unhooked the gas mask from his face showing bio-luminescent eyes glowing in anger

"Come on come and get me you bandit bastards" said Matthew as he crouched low in the tall grass listening as the bandits got closer to him

"A NU CHEEKI BREEKI I V DAMKE!" **2** shouted a bandit as he watched as other bandits ran into the tall grass circling around the area that they thought the stalker was at.

As a bandit ran into the tall grass he didn't see Matthew watching him. "Дмитрий я не вижу его в любом месте" (Dimitri I don't see him anywhere) shouted the bandit as glowing bio-luminescent eyes watched him.

"Просто следите за ним Борислав" (Just keep looking for him Borislav) shouted the bandit who ordered the bandits to circle around

He didn't see that Matthew snuck up behind him "Looking for me" said Matthew as he drew out one of the tonfa swords "Что? (huh?) Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" the bandit quickly turned around only to have the sword shoved through his chest just before he died he pulled the trigger letting loose his entire magazine of bullets.

"Pff Sweet Dreams"

"Борислав вы в порядке?" (Borislav are you okay?) shouted the bandit leader from outside the tall grass as he started running towards were he saw the bullets fly out of the tall grass.

"Да я штраф Нурбек Я просто увидел stalker с газом маски поставляются быстрого" (Yes I'm fine Dimitri I just saw the stalker with the gas mask come quick) was the voice of Borislav from within the tall grass.

As soon as all the bandits heard that they rushed towards the location of Borislav only to find his corpse with a note on it and a square brick of something on his chest it was squishy like putty unbeknownst to them it was a brick of C4.

"Если вы читаете это затем ваша бандитских друг является мертвой точки и так вы Пока! вы глупо иди нахуй и/или четверг утро" (If you are reading this then your bandit friend is dead and so are you bye bye you stupid fuck and/or fucks) (A/N The translator was being stingy with me so the translation is probably wrong so sorry in advance) was all the bandit leader said before they looked at the brick of C4 before they were all blow to pieces.

"Hehehe stupid motherfuckers didn't even realize it was a brick of C4 whelp time to catch up to them" said Matthew as he hooked the gas mask on.

 **(Time skip/Location change: 30 minutes/ X-Labs 18)**

*Huff* *Huff* "Where are they? They should be right here... REAPER! KNIGHT! ROOK!" shouted Matthew as he looked around the entrance to X-labs 18.

Lukas's head popped out of the doorway as he looked at Matthew with hawk like eyes scanning his body for any injury's.

"You didn't get hurt... did you?" asked Lukas as he stared at Matthew with a blank face

"No Lukas I didn't so calm yourself... so um anything down there or not?" asked Matthew with a anime styled sweat drop on his head as he stared into what looked to be a abandoned X-lab

"Besides a few corpses of the scientists and a few Stalkers then no this place is abandoned but we did find the anomaly that Dr. ummm whats his name sent us to look at."

"Dr. Aleksander, and good we didn't come here to fight anything but just in case be cautious down here" warned Matthew as he walked down the steps leading into the bowels of X-Labs 18 Unbeknownst to them that a large group of bandits were watching them.

"Corey! Ken! Were are you guys?" shouted Matthew as he walked through the corridors of the abandoned X-Labs with Lukas in tow.

"Over here through the door at the end of the hallway the anomaly's here and I think you better come quick like NOW!" Corey shouted back

Matthew bolted down the corridor and slammed his shoulder into the door pushing it open to reveal a massive anomaly, it took up half of the room as it hovered in the air.

"Jesus Christ! Had I known it was this big I would've-" Matthew exclaimed before a grenade was thrown a couple feet from his feet

Matthew, Lukas, Ken and Corey all looked at each other with anime styled sweat drops, there was silence as 10 seconds passed.. They knew one of them had to say...

"Fuck"

 ***Boom***

The explosion flung Matthew and Ken straight at the anomaly as they flew into it, the anomaly made a noise before it started to shrink at a alarming rate

"Matt! Ken!" shouted both Lukas and Corey as they sprinted straight into the Anomaly.

As the anomaly closed the Bandits rushed into the room only to find nobody in there

"Где они мы только что видели их введите здесь?" (Where are they we just saw them enter here?) yelled a bandit as he stared at there leader

"Я не знаю моего друга... Я не знаю" (I don't know my friend... I don't know) said the Leader as he turned around leaving the room.

 **(Unknown Desert Location)**

The desert was calm and cool at night unlike other deserts were it would be below freezing this desert somehow only dropped down into the 50's and the highest it ever went was 100, all was calm till a giant ball of energy opened up and dropped Matthew, Lukas, Ken and Corey off and disappeared as if it was never there.

"Uuuuh did anybody get the license plate of that truck that smashed into me?" asked Matthew in a dazed and confused tone.

"Yeah it was deez nuts on your chin" said Corey deciding to be a smart ass

"Oh har har har very funny Corey... Uh Ken, I think I broke a leg when I landed that or fractured it a little help here" said matthew as he sat up cradling his leg in pain

"Yeah hold on, sorta hurting here myself" said Ken as he injected himself with bio-liquid the sound of wet snapping and cracking were heard as Ken stood up and injected Matthew, Lukas and Corey with bio-liquid.

Matthew got up and looked around noticing that they were in a place unknown to them, a bright lit city was in the far off distance.

"Looks like that's were we want to go" said Matthew as he grabbed his MK11 of shoulder and replaced it with his M4A1 Carbine, as he looked down the scope of his MK11 he noticed movement ahead of them.

"Hey guys just a heads up, there's a couple figures off in the distance I can't make out what they look like but there sprinting at us, so let's wait until they get closer so I can see whether or not we should engage" said Matthew as he got into a comfortable position of layer on his stomach.

"alright just let us know if they're hostile or not and we'll kill them." said Ken

Ten seconds passed as Matthew laid down on the ground letting his heart beat tell him when to pull the trigger and the feeling of the wind guide his scope and trajectory, the figures that he saw were close enough to be seen and all Matthew could do was let his jaw hang.

In the distance were these werewolf like creatures, there fur black as a onyx midnight, sharp ivory white bones stuck out from there elbows, hands, arms and shoulders a bone mask with red markings could be seen on it's face.

"Oh boy... Hey! Guys have any of you wanted to kill a werewolf before?"asked Matthew with a grin as he aimed his crosshairs over the forehead of one of the 'Werewolves'

Lukas, Corey and Ken stared at Matthew before Lukas pulled out his binoculars only to see what Matthew saw.

"Holy shit it's actually werewolf's haha" laughed Lukas as he aimed his AK-47 at the 'werewolves'

Corey grabbed his M16A4 aimed it at the werewolves while Ken did the same with his MP5K

"Weapons free fire when ready" said Matthew as he calmed his nerves his eyes behind his mask started glowing there usual Bio-luminescent color

The werewolves got closer as Matthew's finger was held tightly to the trigger of his DMR after 5 more seconds Matthew pulled the trigger firing his DMR the bullet piercing the werewolf's skull killing it. As soon as the first 'werewolf' was killed the rest went down with it in a very gory shower of flying body parts and blood.

"Whelp looks like there dead I was expecting more of a actual fight you know" said Matthew as he did possibly the most cutest pout that he could muster.

"yeah well lets head to that city in the distance I mean what could go wrong" said Corey

Lukas, Matthew and Ken stared at Corey in silence basically telling him that he fucked up.

 **(Time Skip – 3 hours later)**

"Alright, alright I admit I should've kept my mouth shut" said Corey as he slammed his sledgehammer into the skull of what looked like a giant praying mantis only its chitin was onyx black like the werewolves fur and had the white ivory bones covering its body, its face covered by a bone mask with the red markings as well. Completely crushing its skull in killing it.

"Corey I'm not mad at you but please, we made a agreement back in the Zone to **NEVER** say those exact words" shouted Matthew as he diced a arm and leg off of one of the werewolves that had attacked them with these praying mantis's, they had ran out of ammo an hour ago and now only had there melee weapons.

"Hey would you guys cut the chatter we're being surrounded and I'm to tired to deal with you guys" shouted Lukas as he sliced the heads off of 3 of the werewolf's and 2 of the praying mantis's.

As they were fighting more of the werewolves and praying mantis's came out of the dark moonlit desert surrounding them

"Um guys... I think we're screwed huh" said Matthew as he was pushed back to back with Lukas Corey and Ken.

"Shit yeah looks like it." said Corey as he stared death in the face

"I want you guy to know something." said Matthew as he also stared death in the face

"What Matthew?" asked Lukas as he knocked a werewolf claw away

"Its been nice knowing you guys and i'm happy to call you guys my brothers even, though I have to call one of you my brother already hehe." said Matthew chuckling at the end

"Yeah It was nice knowing you too." said Ken as he slammed his fist into the skull of one of the werewolves crushing its skull in.

as the creatures stalked forward a loud engine noise could be heard as what appeared to be a VTOL with a mini gun spinning showing that it was ready to fire

" **GET DOWN"**

Matthew, Lukas, Ken and Corey ducked down as bullet flew over there head ripping through the creatures blood and guts splayed over the whitish yellow sand turning it a reddish black.

When Matthew who had covered his head heard the VTOL stop firing he opened one eye and popped his head up to see all of the creatures were dead. The VTOL had descended from the sky and had landed onto the sand 10 feet away from them.

Stepping out of the VTOL were two people a man who stood at 6'6 wearing a black unbuttoned suit over a black vest which was over a green turtle neck shirt, his lower body was covered by black dress pants and black dress shoes. He had a pale white complexion showing that he barley got outside and had silver hair he had a coffee mug in his left hand and a metal cane with clockwork gears inside a glass dome for a handle.

The other person who stepped out of the VTOL was a woman standing at 6'5 although Matthew noticed she was wearing high heels so he put her actual height at 6'4 she wore what many would say was a old fashion librarians outfit, it was a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She was wearing black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol although they would see it since she was facing them, between the two that got off the VTOL she had well a lot more style to her clothes the mans clothes were something you would see at a school... if only they knew how right they were.

"Hello I saw that you were in need of some help so I thought you could use it" said the man in a calm tone before taking a sip of whatever was in his mug.

The woman next him was staring at them with a mix between a blank face and a glare "That was very reckless of you guys to come out here and attract these grimm" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Matthew, Ken, Corey and Lukas looked at each other before they walked over to the two and bowed politely

"Thank you for the help if it were not for you we would be dead" said Matthew as he stood up straight and took a glance at the mans face showing that the man was smiling

"Friendly and well mannered your parents taught you well" said the man only to regret it when he saw the sad looks on the faces of the four people infront of him.

"Ahh. I do appologize for bringing up anything that you wish not to think about... My name is Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch" said Ozpin as he pointed at Glynda.

"My name is Matthew Erickson and this is my older brother Lukas" said Matthew as he took off his gas mask revealing his brown eyes with dark black rings around his eyes showing a lack of sleep pointed toward his brother before giving Ozpin a hand shake.

"Names Kenneth Dixon but you can call me Ken" said Ken as he extended his hand towards Ozpin which he accepted and shook it

"I'm Corey Moody nice to meet you both although I wish it was sorta in a better way then this aheh" said Corey also shaking Ozpins hand.

"Well now that we know each others names mind telling us how you two found us?" asked Lukas with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh we didn't have to look very hard, after all you four appeared out of a giant ball of energy 3 hours away by foot from the kingdom of Vacuo right over there" said Ozpin pointing towards the 'kingdom' that they were heading towards

"You saw that?" said Ken with a skeptical tone in his voice

"Not just see it we felt it" said Glynda as she looked at Ozpin

"So what now Ozpin?"

Matthew yawned loudly as he rubbed his eyes his legs looked like they were about to give out at any moment solidifying Ozpins next decision

"Hmm, we're going to take them with us to Beacon Glynda why what else would we do" said Ozpin as he started walking back to the VTOL.

"Ozpin! Are you serious we can't just-" shouted Glynda glaring at Ozpin before he shut her up with a calm glare that matched her own.

"Glynda they are just children would you rather they die out here?" asked Ozpin as he looked back at the four who were walking towards them.

"'Huff' No Ozpin I don't want them to die" said Glynda in defeat as she entered the VTOL with Ozpin with Matthew, Corey, Ken and Lukas behind them.

Ozpin and Glynda sat down as they watched Matthew and his team enter the bullhead and sit down across from him exhaustion was evident as Matthew held his gas mask to his chest as if it was his only life support and his eye lids were opening and closeing rapidly. Lukas patted Matthew on the head, Corey was breathing a little heavy as was Ken The bullhead took off heading for its destination, Beacon Academy located in Vale

"Hey... Lukas can you let me sleep against you and sing me Kookaburra... Please?" Said Matthew acting his real age, just a young teen who just wanted to sleep and not have any nightmares interfere

Lukas used one arm to hug Matthew against his side as he let Matthew rest against him, and sung a Nursery Rhyme that he learned from a stalker who was from Australia the rhyme always put Matthew to sleep and calmed him when he went on a 'Blood Rage'. Of course since he learned it from the stalker he had to learn how to sing it with a Australian accent since to him it was and ol' Astrayan nursery rhyme and it had to be sung properly, Lukas just did the bare minimum for the accent on the wording although Matthew never seemed to mind.

 _Kookaburra sits on the ol' gum tree,  
Merry merry king of the bush is he.  
Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra,  
Gay your life must be~ _

_Kookaburra sits in the ol' gum tree  
Eating all the gumdrops he can see  
Stop, Kookaburra, Stop, Kookaburra  
Leave some there for me~_

 _Kookaburra sits in the ol' gum tree,  
Counting all the monkeys he can see  
Stop, Kookaburra, Stop, Kookaburra,  
That's no monkey, that's me~_

Matthew was completely asleep and curled up into a ball.

 **(Time Skip/ Location Change – 8 Hours/ Beacon Academies aerial port)**

As Matthew stirred from his slumber he noticed that it was 6:00 in the morning and that the only one besides him who was up was Ozpin.

"Hello Matthew I do hope you slept well... I have a proposition for you your brother and your friends but lets wait till we get to my office shall we" said Ozpin as he woke Glynda up and then proceeded to walk to the VTOL's door and opened it showing that they had landed.

Matthew stretched as he got up placing his gas mask on his hip then proceeded to wake Lukas, Ken and Corey up. After they got up they exited the VTOL and walked over to were Ozpin was.

"Come along now to my office" said Ozpin as he started to walk off with Glynda beside him.

As Matthew and Co followed after them Matthew decided to strike up a conversation with Ozpin

"So Ozpin what's the name of the VTOL we just rode in all the way from... Vacuo was it?" asked Matthew

"Ah yes you are correct, and that would be what's known as a 'Bullhead' they are our main transportation for huntsman and huntresses." replied Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug

"Huntsman? Huntresses? What's that like a job or something?" asked Ken as he stared at Ozpin

"You could say that but a Huntsman and Huntress is someone who is trained to fight the threat of the creatures of grimm they are our only protectors from them. Beacon Academy teaches huntsman and huntresses in training to become full fledged huntsman and huntresses... If they graduate" said Glynda as she looked back at Ken slightly.

While they held there conversation for quite awhile asking questions like what the planets name was which they found out that it was called Remnants since humanity started from Remnants of the past and why was the moon broken since they saw that last night unfortunately even Ozpin and Glynda couldn't really answer that one all they knew was that it had always been like that, Ozpin and Glynda asked what was it like were they lived and what it was called, they learned that they were from a place called the Zone a area in a country called Ukraine that had a catastrophe happen, and that there planet was called Earth. They had finally arrived at Ozpins office, the first thing Matthew and co noticed was that his office had a shit ton of clock gears in the wall that actually moved and that his desk had a glass top with clock gear inside of the desk.

Matthew tried not laugh when he noticed that Ozpins chair while it looked like two gears and a clock hand, if you looked closer you would noticed it was arranger to look like a crudely made penis with balls... unfortunately he failed.

"Ahahahah Ozpin why do you have a penis for a chair with balls on the sides" laughed Matthew as he fell over laughing

Glynda looked disgusted before she looked at the chair and saw what he meant, all Glynda could do was slap her face with her hand.

"What do you- oh my, heh okay Taiyang you win this one 'Ahem' it would seem you are correct Matthew this happens to be a prank from a old friend of mine and I haven't even noticed till now, I've had that chair for years ever since I became headmaster at this school" said Ozpin as he chuckled at the prank that his old friend Taiyang Xiao Long pulled

"Eheheh ahhh 'ahem' woo okay I've been needing a good laugh like that for awhile, so anyways Ozpin you mentioned you had a proposition for us, what is it?" said matthew drawing questioning looks from Lukas, Ken and Corey

"Ah yes so I will make this brief, I want you and your colleges to join Beacon Academy and become Huntsman, what do you say?" asked Ozpin presenting his offer to them

"Nope" said Matthew popping the p in the word

"Come again?" asked Glynda whose mouth hung open hearing that he just flat out refused a offer that would benefit them

"I said nope what you can't hear, 'sigh' okay that was rude of me but I still am going to have to say no, listen the offer is nice and all but for half a year since I turned 14 I've had to- no we had to fight for our lives just to survive a place so unforgiving and hellish that, I'm sorry but this place is fucking heaven compared to that place. So my final answer is no"

Ozpin stared at Matthew with a sad look on his face one that Matthew knew all to well, the look of someone who had many regrets and knew what it was like to fight for survival

"Alright but I want to help you four so how about this, I help you procure a condo and help you with money till you find jobs and then maybe once in a while you help me and I'll help you... Deal?"

"Hmm, well what do you guys think I mean I'm already going to say yes at the offer cause I sorta wanna relax and taking in the sites before I have to go back out and fight or something" said Matthew

"yeah I have no problem with that and I doubt Ken and Corey care... Hey Ozpin I got a question, do- Are there people out there that need trees cut down?" asked Lukas

"Hmm... Why yes Lukas There are people out there that ask people to cut down trees... Why do you ask?" said Ozpin with a questioning look.

"Because when we were living in the Zone we learned how to properly cut down trees and how to do it without machines just with a simple chainsaw and if you wanted it to fall a certain way use some rope and pull."

"I see so you already thought of a Job okay well then how about I help you procure some of the equipment that you need." asked Ozpin

"Sure we have ourselves a deal" said Matthew as he walked over to Ozpin and shook his hand in agreement.

"Alrighty here are a set of keys to a condo in vale, please follow Glynda and I will have everything taken care of have a nice day" said Ozpin as he drank what ever was left in his mug as he watched Glynda leave with Matthew and co in tow.

" _Hmm seems like things will be interesting from now on won't it"_ thought Ozpin as he walked over to the giant window behind his desk and looked out to see a beautiful view of Vale.

 **Story End**

 **Hey guys Azura here happy to get chapter one done with and i'm already working on chapter two which would be what the preview showed of YAY. Okay well this is**

 **AzuraxFox Signing out**

 **oh wait 'ahem'**

 **1\. OMON is or well was Soviet Russia's first S.W.A.T team before they replaced it with the National Guard years later**

 **2.** **A NU CHEEKI BREEKI I V DAMKE! Is a reference to what the bandits in S.T.A.L.K.E.R. say, it was made into a funny meme but it actually means something in game, it's how the bandits say Do it quickly circle around in which the bandits in the game will actually try to flank you and attack you from the side by circling around although it's really funny when said bandit is the last bandit alive and he shout that hehehe**


	2. I'M BACK!

**Hey guys and gals, AzuraxFox here with some news about my Hiatus,**

so I've been busy with life, my job mostly and figuring out how to rewrite both stories and make some new ones.

With the way things were going in my personal life I didn't think I would be able to write anymore truth be told,

but I'm back at it again. I'm currently looking back at the story The bloodtinge hunter and rewriting it to maybe clean it up a bit... hopefully,


End file.
